


Bound and Gagged (Negan x Reader ficlet)

by negansdirtygirl



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, F/M, Negan - Freeform, Negan Smut Week, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negansdirtygirl/pseuds/negansdirtygirl
Summary: Ficlet for Negan Smut Week. You wake up bound, gagged, and blindfolded in a jail cell with Negan. He offers you a chance to be one of his wives, but you've got to prove yourself sexually.





	

You woke up bound, gagged, and blindfolded on a cold cement floor. "Mmm," you struggled to speak but couldn't get any words out. Your arms were twisted awkwardly behind your back and your hands felt tingly and numb from being in that position for God knows how long.

You could see just a bit through the blindfold and you could make out the silhouette of a tall man leaning against bars. You were evidently in a jail cell. Was he your captor or your cellmate? "Mmm," you grunted through your gag, trying to get his attention, unsure of whether or not that was a smart move but not knowing what else to do.

"I heard you the first time, doll. But you looked so fucking pretty lying there tied up, I wanted to enjoy the view for a moment longer." His voice was deep and rough, booming through the cell. "Let's get that blindfold off of you." His hands were on your shoulders, pulling you up into a kneeling position.

You felt the cool blade of a knife against your cheek and then he sliced through the blindfold, letting it fall to the floor. You squinted as your eyes adjusted to the light and you took in his image. God, he was gorgeous. Tall, lean, and leather-clad. Tan skin and a salt-and-pepper beard. "Mmm," you said again, this time deliberately.

He sliced the gag off your mouth, pressing the dull end of the blade to your lips and telling you to shush. "I'm Negan. Do you remember how you got here?"

You shook your head no.

"The details don't matter but I saved your sweet ass from some bad motherfuckers. You can thank me later. Or sooner. You got lucky. We call this the Sanctuary. You can work for points or be one of my wives and live like a queen. What's it gonna be, baby doll?"

" _One of_ your wives?"

Negan guffawed. "Yes, princess. I'm not a one-woman man."

You looked him up and down again, deciding that you didn't mind sharing him as long as it meant you could have him. "I can handle that."

A smile spread over Negan's face and you marveled at his perfect teeth and sexy dimples. A lone scar decorated his cheek and you wondered how it got there. "That's what I like to hear. Now let's see if you've got what it takes to be my woman." He grabbed a generous handful of cock through his jeans and looked at you with desire. "Are you hungry?"

Your mouth was already wet. You swallowed and nodded. "Yes, Negan."

Your knees hurt on that cold and rocky cement floor, but you didn't care. All you could focus on was the sight of his massive dick springing free from his pants. He walked toward you, his boots clomping on the concrete. "Do you like it rough, baby?"

"Yes."

He slapped you three times, leaving your cheek red, and you gasped in pleasure. Then he took his cock and slapped it against your face too, teasing you with it. You tried in vain to get your mouth around it but he just kept slapping you with it, keeping you mere inches from fulfilling your desire.

"Please, daddy. Let me taste it."

He moaned at your dirty talk and gave in, shoving his cock into your mouth and alongside the soft skin inside of your cheek. He fucked the side of your mouth and you knew that he was imagining what your pussy would feel like when he finally got inside. Suddenly he was teasing the back of your tongue and then hitting the back of your throat.

You gagged and pulled back for a moment but then got right back to it, and a sexy laugh came from Negan, who obviously appreciated your appetite. "Look at my dirty girl!"

You let his raging manhood pop out of your mouth for a second so you could speak. "Untie me," you begged him. "I want to touch it."

"Ah-ah-ah," he scolded you, waving his finger in front of your face. "Not yet." He took his knife out again and slashed your shirt, ripping the shreds off of you and grabbing at your tits. "Look at these beautiful breasts of yours. So fuckable." He squeezed them together hard and put his cock into your cleavage, pumping in and out and yelling obscenities at no one. "Fuck, fuck, fuuuuck."

You licked and sucked the tip every time he thrusted upward between your breasts, and finally when he looked like he was about to bust, he stopped and freed your wrists from their ties. You pounced on him with no hesitation, flipping around into a 69 position and jerking his throbbing member while you twirled your wet tongue around the head. He tore off your panties and dove into your pussy with his mouth, savoring the taste and moaning with every flick of his tongue.

The tension built in your belly until you could tell he was about to cum, and you let go, letting your juices run all over his handsome face. "Fuuuuck, baby..." You surrounded the tip of his cock with your mouth in anticipation of his climax, and you swallowed each and every thick rope of cum as it hit the back of your throat.

"Ohhh," you moaned, satisfied, trying to catch your breath. You spun around so you were facing him and leaned your head on his strong chest.

He ran his fingers through your hair and looked deep into your eyes. "I think I'm gonna have to keep you."

You nuzzled his beard and kissed him hard. "No restraints necessary, Negan. I'm 100% yours."


End file.
